Trainer (Oblivion)
Trainers increase certain skills for money. Training can be used five times per level only. Training a skill in this way costs 10 x current skill level (ie, raising a skill from 24 to 25 costs 240g). Acrobatics Trainers *Apprentice: Quill-Weave at Quill-Weave's House in Anvil *Apprentice: Ida Vlinorman in the Imperial City Elven Gardens District *Journeyman: Dog-Hater Tsrava at J’baris House in Leyawiin *Journeyman: Ganredhel in Cheydinhal *Master: Torbern at Aerin's Camp, north of Cheydinhal Alchemy Trainers *Apprentice: Felen Relas at the Mages Guild in Anvil *Apprentice: S'drassa at the Mages Guild in Cheydinhal *Journeyman: Ardaline at the Mages Guild in Bravil *Expert: Brotch Calus at Olavs Tap and Tack in Bruma *Master: Ardaline at West Weald Inn in Skingrad, requires level 75 skill and a bottle of Tamikas Vintage 399 and Surile Brothers Vintage 399 Alteration Trainers *Apprentice: Deetsan at the Mages Guild in Cheydinhal *Journeyman: Athragar at the Mages Guild in Chorrol *Journeyman: Abhuki at the Faregyl Inn Northwest of Bravil *Master: Tooth in the Sea north of Bravil near Niben Bay Armorer Trainers *Apprentice: Tadrose Helas at the Fighters Guild in Bravil *Apprentice: Eitar at The Dividing Line in Leyawiin *Journeyman: Rohssan at A Fighting Chance in Imperial City Market District *Journeyman: Rasheda at Fire and Steel in Chorrol *'Master': Gin-Wulm at The Best Defense in the Imperial City Market District, before he will train you, you have to read The Armorer´s Challenge Athletics Trainers *Apprentice: Uuras the Shepherd in the east of Skingrad *Journeyman: Hauls-Ropes-Faster at The Fo’c’sle in Anvil *Journeyman: Honditar in Chorrol Blade Trainers *Apprentice: Right Wind in Bruma *Journeyman: Rhano at the Fighters Guild in Anvil *Journeyman: Sherina at the Fighters Guild in Leyawiin *'Master': Alix Lencolia at Faregyl Inn northwest of Bravil, he will only train you if either your fame or infamy reached 20 Block Trainers *Apprentice: Huurwen at the Fighters Guild in Anvil *Apprentice: Fadus Calidus at the Fighters Guild in Skingrad *Journeyman: Lum gro-Baroth at the Fighters Guild in Chorrol *Journeyman: Ambroise Canne in Skingrad Blunt Trainers *Apprentice: Bugak gro-Bol at Southern Books in Leyawiin *Apprentice: Vigdis at the Fighters Guild in Anvil *Journeyman: Azzan at the Fighters Guild in Anvil *Journeyman: Chritopher Morran at the Fighters Guild in Bravil, sometimes wandering in town *'Master': Irene Metrick at Irene Metricks House in Imperial City Elven Gardens District (required 50 NPC kills) Conjuration Trainers *Apprentice: Sulinus Vassinus at the Mages Guild in Skingrad *Apprentice: Fathis Aren at the Mages Guild in Bravil *Journeyman: Arentus Falvius at the Great Chapel of Talos in Bruma *Journeyman: Alberic Litte at the Mages Guild in Chorrol *Master:　Name unknown at the Shrine of Azura; prerequisite of being able to summon a Faded Wraith Destruction Trainers *Apprentice: J'skar at the Mages Guild in Bruma *Apprentice: Trayvond the Redguard at the Mages Guild in Cheydinhal *Journeyman: Delphine Jend at the Mages Guild in Bravil *Journeyman: Marc Gulitte at the Mages Guild in Anvil *Master: Bralsa Andaran at the Wayshrine of Kynareth in the north-west of Skingrad and Fort Dirich, requires level 50 skill, collect 20 bear pelts to be trained Hand to Hand Trainers *Apprentice: Nahsi at the Fighters Guild in Bravil *Journeyman: Davela Hlaren at the Imperial Bridge Inn, along the North bank of the Silverfish River *Journeyman: Ra’qanar at Castle Cheydinhal in Cheydinhal *'Master': Helvius Cecia in Bruma Heavy Armor Trainers *Apprentice: Brodras at the Fighters Guild in Leyawiin *Apprentice: Bumph gra-Gash at the Fighters Guild in Bruma *Journeyman: Varnado at The Best Defense in the Imperial City Market District Illusion Trainers *Apprentice: Bumph gra-Gash at the Fighters Guild in Bruma *Apprentice: Carahil at the Mages Guild in Anvil *Apprentice: Jantas Brolus at Istrias Brolus' House in Bruma *Apprentice: Hil the Tall at The Great Chapel of Arkay in Cheydinhal *Journeyman: Kud-Ei at the Mages Guild in Bravil Light Armor Trainers *Apprentice: Olfand at Nord Winds in Bruma *Journeyman: Luciana Galena at the The Lonely Suitor's Lodge in Bravil *Expert: Ahdarja near the east gate in Leyawiin *'Master': J'Bari at J'Bari's House in Leyawiin, requires an elven cuirass. Marksman Trainers *Apprentice: Edla Dark-Heart at Regner's House in Bruma *Apprentice: Shameer at house west of The Great Chapel of Julianos in Skingrad *Journeyman: Pinarus Inventius in Anvil *Journeyman: Reman Broder in Skingrad *'Master': Alawen at Troll Candle Camp in the east of Anvil, requires an Elven Bow Mercantile Trainers *Apprentice (40): Foroch at Gottshaw Inn in the south-west of Kvatch *Apprentice: Mach-Na at Mach-Na's Books in Cheydinhal *Journeyman: Margarte at the Great Chapel of Zenithar in Leyawiin *Journeyman: Seed-Neeus at Northern Goods and Trade in Chorrol *Master: Palonirya at Divine Elegance in the Market District of the Imperial City Mysticism Trainers *Apprentice: Angelmo at the Mages Guild in Chorrol *Apprentice: Droja at the Mages Guild in Skingrad *Journeyman: Pinarus Inventius at the Mystic Archives in the Imperial City Arcane University *Journeyman: Boderi Farano at the Mystic Archives in the Imperial City Arcane University *Journeyman: Ita Rienus at the Mages Guild in Bravil Restoration Trainers *Apprentice (40): Cirroc at the Great Chapel of Talos in Bruma *Journeyman: Marz at the Great Chapel of Mara in Bravil Security Trainers *Apprentice: Malintus Ancrus in Chorrol *Journeyman: Dro’Shanji at Dro'Shanji's or Andragil's House in Bravil *Journeyman: Mandil at Othrelos House in the Imperial City Talos Plaza District *Master: Name Unknown in the Imperial City Prison, need to complete the Security Training quest first. Sneak Trainers *Apprentice: City-Swimmer in Bravil *Apprentice: Glistel in Chorrol *Journeyman: Othrelos in the Imperial City Elven Gardens District *Master : Marana Rian in the Imperial City, need to complete the Sneak Training quest from Othrelos first Speechcraft Trainers *Apprentice: Alga at Honmund's House in Bruma *Apprentice: Uravasa Othelas at the Great Chapel of Mara in Bravil *Journeyman: Varon Vamori at his house in Bravil *Master: Tandilwe in the Temple of the One in Temple District in the Imperial City -- requires talking to all the beggars in every city